


But No Shooting

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: megatron, character: optimus prime, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> New peace brings a lot of boredom.  Megatron was not expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But No Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** A prompt from shibara_ffnet. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3068684#t3068684) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Post-war!G1 Neither side won - Megatron and Optimus VS paperwork and protocol. Shooting things was easier._

So this was the glorious end of a war that lasted far too long, Megatron thought as he propped his helm up with one hand and tapped his stylus against the desk with the other. _This_ is what he’d fought so hard for? To be parked at a desk day in and day out signing orders and approving or denying building requests? To have to take hours-long video conferences from city representatives who suddenly all wanted the power in their quadrant miraculously back now- No. _Yesterday_.

Did they all think he and Prime were genies?

Probably not, as most of the mechs crawling out of the woodwork weren’t familiar with Earth myths. Or idioms like ‘crawling out of the woodwork’.

“If you don’t quit sighing, I’m going to start singing again.”

“I will shoot you,” Megatron responded, but it lacked all heat. He couldn’t kill Prime. If he did that then he’d be alone to deal with all this slag.

“Shooting was easier, wasn’t it?” Prime said in an absent tone. Then he realized what he’d said and tensed. “Not that I-”

Megatron held up a hand and snickered. “It was easier. Definitely more fun.” He paused, thinking for a moment, then stood. “Come.”

“What?”

Megatron snatched the stylus away from Prime, set it firmly on the desk, and repeated, “Come. I’m tired of this. We’d be more useful on a work crew.”

Prime stumbled as he hurried to follow. “But we have mountains of-”

“Let it rust. We know what needs done.”

“But-”

Megatron wheeled around, smirking as Prime nearly crashed into him. “I did not agree to peace so I could live in the Pits. Let’s go outside for a while, see what we can do.”

Prime followed Megatron silently for a moment, then said, “Ok. But no shooting.”

Megatron laughed. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
